We'll meet again
by Aozu-chan
Summary: Shion y Nezumi se separan después de la caida de la muralla. Shion vuelve junto a su madre pero no puede sacarse a Nezumi de la cabeza. Por otro lado, Nezumi intenta todo lo contrario.  Mal summary. Futuro Lemmon
1. Después del beso

**Aozu: **Hello~~! Dos años de ausencia pero he vuelto a esta pagina. En fin, tampoco es mucha cosa, solo tenía una historia inacabada en mi otra cuenta. Dejando eso de lado, aquí traigo una historia**.** Espero les guste! A leer! ^0^

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, Shonen ai y futuro lemmon. Lee bajo tus consecuencias.

**Disclaimer:** La historia de No.6 pertenece a Atsuko Asano, así como todos sus personajes.

**Después del beso.  
><strong>

_—Estarás bien —_ Dijo al separarse de mis labios. Lo único que pude hacer, fue asentir. Le vi marcharse y me volví para contemplar el muro caído de la ciudad utópica que desde ese momento entraba en contacto con el verdadero mundo.

_—Nos encontraremos de nuevo—_Dije para mí, justo cuando Hamlet, el ratón de Nezumi, subía a mi hombro — _Vamos Hamlet._

Así, me encaminé nuevamente a la ciudad, sin mirar atrás. Pronto me uní a las personas que del distrito Oeste que avanzaban temerosos, emocionados y dudosos a reencontrar a sus familiares. Aquí y allá se escuchaban los llantos y gritos de alegría de los ciudadanos de NO.6 al reencontrarse.

Yo caminaba junto al perro de Inukashi, el bebé y Hamlet. Una emoción subía poco a poco en mi pecho; no podía evitar estar ansioso por volver a ver a mamá. No podía negarlo, quería regresar a este lugar, aunque ya no era la persona que atravesó la muralla en una alcantarilla junto a Nezumi. Sabía que volvería a ver a ese ratón, Hamet estaba a mi lado y tenía la seguridad de que nos veríamos, no importaba si pasaban cuatro años más. Lleve mi mano hasta mis labios, recordando el beso. En ese preciso momento, mi madre, extentiendo sus brazos hacia mí, me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo; la escuché llorar. La envolví con los míos y contuve las lágrimas que se asomaban en mis ojos.

_—Shion_ —Mi madre no podía hablar, yo tampoco. Ambos habíamos llegado a creer que jamás volveríamos a vernos.

Hubo una larga pausa, mientras permanecíamos abrazados y en silencio. Ella llorando y yo intentando no hacerlo, hasta que Hamlet se subió a la cabeza de mi madre para llamar su atención.

—_Oh!_ —Dijo al ver al ratón, sonrió inmediatamente y lo tomó en sus brazos—_ Nezumi. Gracias por cuidar a Shion_— Volvió su vista hacia mí, mientras se secaba los ojos. Luego tomo mi rostro entre sus manos— _Shion… estás cambiado, no te reconocí al principio_—Acariciaba la cicatriz de mi cara. No pude evitar recordar cuando Nezumi hizo lo mismo, semanas atrás. Miré los ojos de mi madre, no pude evitar que se escaparan algunas lágrimas

_—Estoy en casa.— _Mi madre sonrió, besando mi frente.

—_Bienvenido_

Volví a abrazarla, escuchando como el perro demandaba nuestra atención y el bebé comenzaba a llorar. Lloré por ella, por Safú y por mí. Lloré por el lejano reencuentro con Nezumi. Sabía que su beso no había sido de despedida, pude sentirlo. Sin embargo, no quería pensar en el tiempo que estaría separado de él. Si iba a buscarlo, seguramente no lo encontraría. O tal vez sí.

Mire a mi madre una vez más, luego de limpiar mis lágrimas y seguí caminando hacia mi vieja casa, esta vez junto a ella. La escuchaba hablar sobre todo lo que había ocurrido mientras no estaba y de sus temores. Mientras la oía, decidí apartar las preocupaciones de mi mente y sonreí, mirando la ciudad que se abria a mi paso.

"_No más besos de despedida"_ Recorde las palabras que había dicho Nezumi una vez, quise aferrarme a ellas. Serían el hechizo de mi esperanza.

* * *

><p>Bueno, he aquí el primer cap. Tal vez hayan otros. Nos vemos! ^^<p> 


	2. La negación de Eve

**Aozu: **Hola otra vez! ^^ Lamento la tardanza, estuve muy ocupada la semana pasada y no pude subir nada. Me disculpo también por no responder a los reviews; aunque son pocos, no los respondo por falta de tiempo, pero les agradezco mucho por dejarlos y les aseguro que los leo! ^0^

También doy las gracias a quienes agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos al leer solo el primer cap!, realmente no me lo esperaba! o_O

Ya no los entretengo más. xD A leer! Espero les guste este cap! **  
><strong>

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, Shonen ai y futuro lemmon. Lee bajo tus consecuencias.

**Disclaimer:** La historia de No.6 pertenece a Atsuko Asano, así como todos sus personajes.

**La negación de Eve**

Ya había pasado seis meses desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto. Todo ese tiempo lo había invertido en recuperar el dinero que el idiota de Shion me había hecho gastar en el rescate de su amiga Safu. Aunque en realidad, el dinero era una excusa barata. Una excusa que servía para mantener mi mente ocupada el tiempo suficiente y evitar recordarlo. Últimamente, actuar, leer y trabajar servían para lo mismo: ignorar mis pensamientos sobre él. No obstante, me hallaba aquí, una vez más, en pleno descanso entre los ensayos, intentando alejarlo de mi cabeza y tratando inútilmente de concentrarme en mi trabajo.

La compañía de teatro, en la que participaba, estaba preparando una nueva obra a la vez que intentaba mudarse a un edificio en No.6. Muchos de los habitantes del Distrito Oeste habían regresado a la ciudad; la otra parte, aquellos que no tenían a nadie o quienes vivían de negocios ilícitos, habíamos permanecido en los escombros de éste lado de la muralla.

Al parecer, el teatro iba a moverse a uno de los edificios más viejos de la ciudad, si es que podía llamarse viejo, cerca de Lost Twon. Todo aquel que quería ampliar sus negocios intentaba instalarse de nuevo en la ciudad. El viejo patrón había puesto como excusa el dar a conocer las obras clásicas a los habitantes de la fracasada ciudad perfecta, puesto que habían sido prohibidas hace tiempo. Si bien podía haber algo de verdad en sus palabras, el setenta por ciento de ella era la posibilidad de obtener mejores ingresos. Ningún actor en su sano juicio se quejaría. Mi problema, como siempre, era No.6 y el lugar al que pretendía mudarse el teatro. Demasiado cerca a la casa de...

Fruncí mi seño al descubrir que todo me llevaba a pensar otra vez en él. Era capaz de sacarme de quicio aún sin estar presente!. Me molesté más y alcé mi voz entre el murmullo de risas, conversaciones banales y líneas aprendidas a última hora.

—Sigamos con esto. Sólo quedan tres semanas y estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

—Relájate, Eve. Aún quedan diez minutos más. Últimamente se te nota estresado… —Comenzó a decir uno.

—Aún quedan tres semanas, casi un mes. Tenemos tiempo suficiente de prepararnos bien. Además, el nuevo teatro aún no está listo y el jefe quiere que sea nuestra primera obra en aquél lugar.

—Representar las obras allá jamás será como hacerlas en este viejo teatro—Dije más para mis adentros, con cierto deje de fastidio.

—Pero el jefe nos aseguró una mejor paga. —respondió otro. Chasqueé mis dientes con molestia. Aquél montón de idiotas jamás serían capaces de comprender el verdadero amor al teatro.

Me alejé de todos ellos y caminé por el viejo escenario. Recorrí con mi vista las gradas y mis ojos se detuvieron en un punto exacto. La única vez que Shion entró al teatro se había sentado justo en aquél lugar, junto al idiota de Rikiga. Esa noche me tocaba interpretar a Julieta. Recuerdo que mi reacción fue casi de pánico al verlo allí, era obvio que ese tonto no se daba cuenta del peligro que corría al estar entre ese montón de cerdos; pero sólo basto su tonta cara de entusiasmo para decidirme a continuar.

Negué con mi cabeza, frustrado. Recogí un viejo sombrero, olvidado sobre el piso, e intenté detallarlo. Sin importar lo que hiciera, siempre terminaba pensando en él. Shion. Resultaba un completo fastidio. El mocoso nunca se percataba enteramente de sus acciones o palabras…_"Me siento atraído por ti y quiero quedarme contigo"_. Pude escuchar claramente la voz de Shion resonar dentro de mi cabeza.

"_Me siento atraído por ti…"_ Una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra vez… JODER! No podía evitar que sus palabras volvieran a mí como una maldición. Y no sólo esas, mi cerebro había estado jugando conmigo los últimos meses. Parecía tener una gran parte reservada especialmente para Shion: frases, gestos, sonrisas, miradas y tonterías… Sin importar que estuviera haciendo, no podía evitar que la más mínima cosa activara el switch de mi cerebro y comenzara a llenarme de pensamientos sobre ese mocoso. Que detestable.

—Oye, Eve! Estás bien? Vamos a continuar con el ensayo.

—Estoy perfecto. —Respondí cortante a uno de mis compañeros. No me había dado cuenta de que el sombrero de utilería había quedado destrozado entre mis manos. Lo lancé de vuelta al suelo, exasperado. — Me marcho. Estoy cansado de esperar.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron de aquello. Para mi suerte, ese día no habíamos ensayado con el vestuario, por lo que no tenía que perder más tiempo allí, cambiándome. Los reproches de algunos y las quejas de otros se escucharon a lo lejos, mientras salía del viejo teatro.

"_Si tienes algo que proteger, pierdes…"_ Hacía tiempo que había perdido, ya lo sabía. Pateé una piedra con fuerza mientras caminaba apresurado. Me fastidiaba el hecho de que la mitad de mis pensamientos siempre terminaban en Shion. Shion, Shion, Shion. Maldita sea! En estos momentos debía estar de regreso con su madre, junto a Hamlet. A quien, seguramente, le leería algún libro en voz alta después de cambiar sus ropas. Ropas que tantas veces quise tirar entre mis estanterías repletas de libros…

Uno de mis ratones, Tsukiyo, subió a mi hombro cuando comencé a andar, me fijé en si traía alguna novedad para mí.

—Has estado en casa de Karan? —Suspiré— Ya no hace falta que te pases por allá. Hamlet está con él… nos avisará si ocurre algo.

Me detuve en seco, qué había ocurrido conmigo? Desde cuando llamaba a mis ratones por los nombres que Shion les había puesto?. Ya no me sorprendía preocuparme por él, aunque lo negara abiertamente, muy en el fondo lo reconocía. Por eso había perdido, porque comencé a preocuparme y finalmente a protegerlo. Pero, desde cuando mis pensamientos se nublaban por su imagen? Por qué? Todas las barreras que había colocado, él siempre las atravesó; a veces sin que me percatara a tiempo.

Volvía a andar, restándole importancia e intentando distraer mi mente al mirar a mis alrededores. La separación era inevitable, ambos lo sabíamos. Para vivir en paz junto a su madre era mejor que permaneciera alejado de mí. Al menos por un tiempo. Todos esperaban que la ciudad fuera mejor sin la barrera, la tercera opción que él tanto ansiaba. Pero esa opción solo traería más problemas, algo me lo decía. No se podía evitar. Rumores extraños circulaban…

—Hasta que al fin apareces. —Mi caminata me había llevado inconscientemente hasta la guarida de Inukashi. — Qué ocurre? No venías a verme? —Me miró perspicaz al percatarse de mi leve sorpresa— Pensando en alguien especial? No solías ser tan débil...—Sonrió con sorna.

La miré fijamente y sonréi de lado. Sabía lo que intentaba.

—Sólo en mí, por supuesto. —Pareció frustrarse al no ver molestia alguna por su comentario.

—Bueno, ya que sólo piensas en ti, quizás no te interesen algunos hechos que ocurren en No.6, alrededor de Shion. —No pude evitar ponerme a la defensiva. Ella sonrió divertida al notar mi tensión. — Tal vez deberías hacerle una visita…

* * *

><p>Bueno, intenté hacerlo un poco más largo, pero no resultó. Gomen! T-T La verdad, quería que el primer cap fuera una especie de prólogo y que uniera la historia real con este pequeño fic, pero me salió extremadamente corto. Este cap también es una especie de inicio y no estoy muy conforme con el resultado. La buena noticia es que el siguiente cap lo subiré en menor tiempo, espero :D<p>

Acepto cualquier critica (siempre y cuando no sea ofensiva, por fa ^^U) y también cualquier sugerencia! Nos leemos~~! *o*


	3. Ojos grises

**Aozu:** Hello~! Mis disculpas por el atraso. Aquí está el tercer cap. Antes de que lean, debo advertirles que aquí las cosas comienzan a subir un poco de tono xD No suele gustarme el lemon sin historia y por lo general no suelo escribirlo de una forma muy explícita, a menos que piense hacerlo desde el principio del fic xD. Pero no es el caso de este fic.

A las personas que dejaron reviews se los agradezco! ^o^ Espero no haberlas hecho esperar mucho! Como sea, no les quito más tiempo xD.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, Shonen ai. Handjob(o masturbación) en este cap. Lee bajo tus consecuencias.

**Disclaimer:** La historia de No.6 pertenece a Atsuko Asano, así como todos sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ojos grises.<strong>

Salí de la ducha. El calor del verano era cada vez más intenso, y no había nada tan refrescante como un baño con agua fría para deshacerse de él. Me eché sobre la cama aún con la toalla alrededor de mi cintura y miré el techo. Una sensación de tranquilidad me invadió al pensar en la última vez que lo había hecho: En una noche lluviosa, en otra casa, con un ex-VC como acompañante y…

Mi mano se cerró en un puño al carecer del contacto que buscaba: La cálida mano de Nezumi. Una caricia repentina me hizo alejar mi mano por instinto; sorprendido, miré la causa: un pequeño ratón gris. Sonreí al verlo y le acaricié la cabecita.

—Hamlet, me asustaste. —Me acomodé sobre un costado para poder contemplarlo mejor, mientras jugaba con él— estabas espiándome en lugar de Nezumi, verdad?—Sonreí divertido y tome a Hamlet entre mis manos. — Te descubrí. Vas a decirle que pensaba en él? —Dije antes de reír un poco.

Me levanté de la cama, yendo a buscar algo de ropa que ponerme. Mi toalla había quedado olvidada sobre las sábanas. Hamlet se quedó junto a ella. Pocos segundos después, sentí la mirada penetrante de alguien. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda antes de escuchar un ruido seco contra la ventana. Me volví, mientras Hamlet trepaba con agilidad al alféizar como si hubiese visto algo que ya no estaba.

—Qué ocurre? —Me acerqué a la ventana abierta. Antes de que se perdiera por un callejón, pude ver a duras penas la silueta de un sujeto— Ah?

Me quedé allí, contemplando el callejón por un rato, como si esperara verlo regresar. Habría estado espiándome? Quién podría s…? Mis ojos se abrieron al venir a mi mente el recuerdo de sus ojos grises, sólo era una pequeña posibilidad, pero y si…? Hamlet chilló para captar mi atención, había regresado a la cama y se hallaba sobre mi toalla. Un rubor adornó completamente mis mejillas al darme cuenta de que aún seguía desnudo. Desnudo y posiblemente espiado, minutos atrás, por alguien. Inmediatamente comencé a vestirme azorado.

La idea de un acosador cruzó por mi cabeza y miré furtivamente la ventana al terminar de abotonar mi camisa. Aunque había pensado en él, en la persona que absorbía mi mente los últimos meses; la lógica me indicaba que también había la posibilidad de que fuera otra persona quien me observaba. Muy en el fondo, deseé que fuera Nezumi. Me sonrojé de nuevo. Desde hacía tiempo era consciente de mis sentimientos y de las reacciones de mi cuerpo. Tomé mis llaves sobre el buró y observé una vieja fotografía en la que aparecíamos Safu y yo. Aunque me entristecía recordar su muerte, en este momento me aliviaba un poco el no tener que cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho meses atrás. Desde el principio supe que no lo haría, tan solo quería una excusa para volver a verla en dos años. Era mi única amiga. Suspiré y finalmente me dispuse a ir hacia mi nuevo trabajo, apresurado, no sin antes echar una rápida mirada a la ventana.

.***.

Mis mejillas aún ardían cuando lo vi descender calle abajo. ¿Por qué me había retractado en el último momento? Mi idea original había sido entrar por la ventana como hice hace casi cinco años atrás. Pero por alguna razón, había entrado en pánico al verlo allí. No. Definitivamente no había sido pánico. Había sido… vergüenza? Creo que principalmente entre en estado de shock.

Algunos días atrás, después de recibir cierta información por parte de Inukashi, había tomado la decisión de hacerle una visita al inútil de Shion. Iba a enviar originalmente a Tsukiyo para que le advirtiera el posible peligro que corría, pero terminé desistiendo ante la idea de verlo yo mismo. Y si que lo había visto. Si no se hubiese inclinado para abrir la última gaveta de su closet, no habría entrado en shock ni me habría retirado totalmente avergonzado. Ya lo había visto desnudo otras veces: mientras vivió conmigo e incluso antes de eso. Pero, intentar entrar por su ventana y hallar, antes que su rostro, la fuente de mis deseos accesible a mi vista, fue algo mayor de lo que pude soportar. No lo esperaba. No estaba preparado para ello, no de improviso.

Tuve que bajar antes de que Hamlet pudiera delatarme y corrí al callejón más cercano. Esperando que no me hubiese visto. Estúpido Shion. Después de hacerme actuar así, tuvo además, el bono de asomar su inocente rostro por la ventana. Ya me era suficiente tener que soportar su imagen en mi cabeza, como para tener nuevos datos que agregar a los archivos y carpetas clasificados con el nombre de Shion dentro de mi cerebro. Era un fastidio. Un fastidio no poder concentrarme por su culpa! JODER! Por qué tenía que ser tan terriblemente deseable? Ahora que volvía a pensar las cosas en frío, en el oscuro callejón, lejos de Shion; si la oportunidad se hubiese presentado en otras condiciones, tal vez no habría dudado en lanzarme sobre él. Argh…! Estas estupideces nunca me habían ocurrido antes. Pero con Shion todo era distinto. Siempre es distinto. Me hace reaccionar como nunca espero. Me hace cometer estupideces que me hacen sentir como un virgen otra vez…

Revisando mis alrededores, subí con agilidad una vez más y como esperaba, Shion había dejado la ventana abierta. Entré con sigilo y eché un rápido vistazo a su habitación. No tenía sentido estar aquí sin el mocoso, pero no había podido resistir la tentación de quedarme allá abajo esperando, como no había podido resistirme a la idea de verlo una vez más. Me tumbé sobre su cama, en la que había sido olvidada una toalla blanca, aún húmeda.

—Ese idiota…

Tomé la toalla y aspiré su aroma, el aroma de Shion. Molesto de sentir arder mis mejillas con intensidad por segunda vez en esa mañana, me levanté y tomé uno de los papeles en su escritorio…

.***.

Mi nuevo trabajo quedaba cerca del centro de la ciudad, en una librería que se había abierto al público hacía unos meses. El propietario era un hombre mayor, alrededor de los cuarenta, bastante simpático y antiguo residente del Distrito Oeste, se hacía llamar Nick. Fue el único que aceptó darme trabajo.

La pequeña librería, ubicada en un modesto rincón de la ciudad, estaba compuesta de viarias estanterías dispuestas en orden y un pequeño escritorio con una vieja máquina registradora que mi jefe se negaba a reemplazar. Mi trabajo era sencillo y tranquilo como ese lugar: Debía permanecer sentado tras el escritorio la mayor parte del tiempo y, en ocasiones, organizar las estanterías de viejos libros, buscando espacio para las nuevas adquisiciones del propietario que, por lo general, eran tan viejas y deterioradas como el resto de los textos que ya estaban allí. En casa de Nezumi, me había pasado mucho tiempo leyendo sus libros y organizándolos, por lo que estaba acostumbrado a ese trabajo aún antes de que me contrataran.

La campanilla de la tienda sonó anunciando mi llegada y fui directo a la trastienda para dejar mi abrigo. Pude oír el sonido de los pasos del señor Nick sobre mi cabeza, dirigiéndose a la escalera para bajar. Dicha escalera, conectaba el piso del Señor Nick con la trastienda, lo cual le resultaba bastante cómodo.

—Buen día, Shion. Llegas temprano.—Me saludó con una sonrisa, como era su costumbre.—Hoy te dejaré por algunas horas, tengo que negociar algunas cosas. Quizás regrese después de que cierres, así que no te preocupes por mí. —Tomó un viejo abrigo de la percha donde minutos antes yo había guindado el mío.

—No hay problema, me haré cargo. —Di un simple asentimiento después de sonreír y colocarme tras el pequeño escritorio. Nick sonrió y salió apresurado de la tienda, perdiéndose entre la muchedumbre.

Comencé mis tareas con tranquilidad. El Sr. Nick había dejado una pila de nuevos volúmenes junto a mi escritorio. Los clasificábamos como nuevos al estar recién adquiridos, aunque sus páginas estuviesen amarillas, el lomo algo torcido y la cubierta algo deteriorada. Eran nuevos en el territorio de estas cuatro paredes, así que necesitaban ser organizados junto a los demás. Mientras ponía en orden aquella pila, pasaron siete clientes en aquel tiempo; tres se habían detenido solo a observar, mientras los otros se habían entrado con una sonrisa propia de la curiosidad por lo prohibido.

Al haber estado prohibidos los clásicos en No.6 durante tanto tiempo, resultaba común que la mayor parte de la gente sintiera aún algo de pudor o los viera como tabú, sólo habían transcurrido seis meses desde la caída de la muralla. Era más sorprendente que el Sr. Nick hubiese decidido quedarse aquí y montar esta librería. Sin embargo, cada vez eran más los curiosos que se acercaban, eso me hacía sonreír.

Pasadas las horas, terminé de organizar la pila y, al no tener nada que hacer, me di cuenta de la soledad en la tienda. Era alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde y la calle, a través de la vitrina, se veía casi desierta; la afluencia de personas siempre disminuía a estas horas. Normalmente, nadie se presentaba hasta dos horas después. Sonriendo para mis adentros, me tomé la libertad de escoger un libro al azar de las estanterías y volví a mi silla tras el mostrador, dispuesto a leer por un largo rato.

El libro no era como los que Nezumi me había prestado meses atrás, se titulaba "Kafka en la orilla", un libro escrito por un sujeto llamado Murakami*, posiblemente mucho antes de la creación de No.6 y de la división del mundo en seis zonas habitables para los humanos. La historia era extraña pero muy interesante, por lo que no podía parar de leer; sin embargo, mis mejillas comenzaron a arder poco a poco mientras leía una escena erótica, sumamente explícita. Una sensación extraña entre mis piernas comenzaba a desviar mi atención de la lectura y al repetir la misma línea por tercera vez, dejé el libro sobre la mesa y mi vista viajo más allá, tras los cristales que mostraban la calle aún desierta, intentando pensar en otra cosa.

Ya sabía lo que me ocurría, no era la primera vez. Pero sí la primera vez en pasar fuera del santuario de mi habitación o de las pequeñas horas de soledad en la casa de Nezumi, antes de que llegara para cenar. Nunca antes me había pasado esto leyendo un libro. Quizás, lo peor de toda la situación, era que, en lugar de pensar en los personajes de la historia, no podía evitar imaginarnos a Nezumi y a mí en su lugar…

—Ah…—me llevé las manos a mi boca, intentando encubrir el suave gemido que había escapado de ella. El pantalón comenzaba a incomodarme allí abajo.

Aún con el sonrojo en mis mejillas y una de mis manos sobre mi boca, miré hacia los lados con cierta vergüenza y dejé que mi otra mano se deslizara bajo la tela de mis pantalones. Reprimí un gemido más fuerte, mirando asustado hacia la puerta. Por primera vez agradecí el poco interés de los habitantes de No. 6 por la lectura de los clásicos… Solté el botón de mi pantalón y bajé el zíper, suspirando al sentirme liberado. Comencé a acariciarme, imágenes de Nezumi haciéndome cosas indebidas, tocándome, dejando correr su lengua desde mis labios y bajando por mi pechos hasta mi…

—Nezumi.

Una, dos, perdí la cuenta de las veces que lo llamaba. Aumentaba el calor y mis acciones eran cada vez más instintivas que racionales. Solté los primeros botones de mi camisa; al ser verano, me había puesto una camisa azul cielo manga corta, pero en aquellos momentos me parecía igual de calurosa a la que usaba el tiempo que viví con Nezumi. Oh, Nezumi… Mordí mis labios y mientras una de mis manos seguía marcando un ritmo, subiendo y bajando; mi otra mano, humedecida un poco, acariciaba uno de los dos puntos más sensibles en mi pecho. Me sentía llegar, había dejado de importarme los posibles clientes que podrían entrar en cualquier momento por aquella puerta… ¿Y si Nezumi fuera uno de ellos?

—Nezumi!—Dejé escapar una vez más, antes de sentir el líquido caliente en mi mano. El pensar en Nezumi viéndome en aquellas condiciones había sido demasiado. Aún estaba sonrojado y azorado cuando anude velozmente los botones de mi camisa, mientras buscaba en una de las gavetas algo con qué limpiarme. Iba a comprobar se había manchado mis pantalones cuando lo vi. Justo al otro lado de la vitrina, unos ojos grisáceos me dejaron helado… ¿me habría visto?

Si no estaba colorado hasta los hombros, era un milagro.

* * *

><p>*<em>Kafka en la orilla <em>es un libro escrito por Haruki Murakami. Es un libro bastante interesante, algo extraño y con una trama algo enredada. Tiene algunas escenas subidas de tono y no pude evitar pensar en Shion leyendo algo erótico y recordando a Nezumi. Se lo recomiendo a todo el que le guste la literatura japonesa! *_*

Esta vez el fic quedó algo más largo, creo. Voy poco a poco, gomen ^^U. Espero les haya gustado! Dejen Reviews, please! :-D  
>Nos leemos! ^^<p> 


End file.
